


Safe Haven In My Arms

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Summary: Spike is lost in a world of his  own pain. Can Willow’s offer  some  comfort and  help him?





	Safe Haven In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> thank you lots jdl71 for the help

A few weeks after Willow’s scary black magic momma incident she found herself back in Sunnydale. She had been isolated from Buffy and the gang to keep herself in check. She was walking home from a session with Giles, stake in hand, when she saw Spike talking and shouting at what seemed to be no one. She went up to him touching him softly on the shoulder which gave him a scare. "What do ya want, Red?” He asked., almost in a growl “Whoa, Spike calm down. First off, who are you talking too?” Willow asked, curious to hear his answer. He laughed at her. “Why don’t you run along, little witch." He said in that condescending way he had about him. She looked at him, head cocked to one side. "Spike what’s wrong, you seem different. Is something going on?” She asked, her voice was full of sympathy. “It hurts, Red in here.” He said as he pointed to his chest. “I can’t deal this pain." Spike said, his voice full of anguish. She had no idea what he was talking about but Spike needed her help, that much she knew. She couldn’t take him to Buffy’s house; she need to figure out another place to take him. One thought came to her so she took him to Sunnydale High. The basement would make a good hideout for him from the sun. It was still summer so Spike would be a safe place for him since he was clearly not in his right mind; he could hurt himself or get hurt especially with the chip in his head. She took led him there and to down to the basement where he made himself a spot to sleep on and sat down. “I did it Red, I did it for her and she doesn’t even care, she never loved me.” Willow was lost, not understanding what Spike was saying but she tried to speak to him calmly. "Spike I don’t follow you. What is it you did for Buffy?” She knew that’s who he was talking about. It had to be after everything that happen. She felt bad for what Buffy did to him, used him like a sex toy then threw him away.

Willow hated that most about her friend and more so now since Buffy let Willow go. As she saw it she couldn’t blame Buffy after all the damage she did and the person she killed. When Spike looked at her and a tear fall she wiped it away. “My soul Red, it hurts.” She was shocked by the revelation that he now had a soul. Her first thought was how. Her second was she knew how he felt to have feel such soul crushing guilt every day. It was hard for her so it had to be hard for Spike with the many things he did since he was turned. "You have a soul now, wow. Spike I mean wow that must have been hard to get." She said, awe struck with the knowledge. “It was hard Red and it was all for nothing. Buffy doesn’t care.” He said, his voice full of sorrow. “Well I care Spike. I’m proud of you for doing that. You wanted to be better and I get that. Ever since I went dark I have wanted to do better. I doubt I will get to show that I’m better though.” She said, he voice barely above a whisper but Spike still heard her. He nodded in agreement. “Red you lost a lot, can’t blame ya for going dark. But me, I had no soul. I’m a monster.” Spike said with a shrug. Willow put her hand on his shoulder. “You’re not Spike you used to be but you fought for your soul and now you have it. I see now that now, you’re a man, you are worth more then what Buffy did to you." Willow said. “But I hurt Buffy too.” Spike said. “It’s okay, Spike you don’t have to explain yourself to me I have no right to judge you.” Willow said. “Red why are you even here? They will forgive you, at heart you’re good." Spike said, a note of sadness in his voice. She shook her head. "They might but I don’t know if I can forgive myself.”

He nodded understanding her completely, he knew what it felt like to see yourself as a monster. “Red you’re not a monster like I am don’t even think that. You were upset and sad who could blame you for lashing out as the cause of your pain? But I did what I did for sport, for food and I enjoyed the thrill of it.” Spike said. "Spike I don’t care about your past and it doesn’t matter. Now you have a soul, so it’s a fresh start for you. I wish I could have a new start a way to erase the past, the pain and the hurt I caused Buffy and the gang.” Willow said as Spike pushed a lock of hair out of her face and smiled.

“You’re a good person Red." He smiled and took her hand in his. “Red you’re the smartest person I know and the most caring human ever. Buffy and the others would be a fool not to forgive you. I forgive you, Red. You’re so good it makes me feel better being here with you." Spike said with a sheepish grin on his face. "You make it easy, you don’t judge me, Spike. So thank you.” She hugged him and in an instant the world stopped and he kissed Willow’s soft lips slowly and sweetly and noticed she kissed him back by the end. He looked into her green eyes and smiled. "I’m sorry Willow I shouldn’t have . . .” She shook her head and smiled. “No, Spike it’s okay I liked it. I have always had a little crush on you I just never thought that you would ever see me like that. I’m not the prettiest like Buffy.” He put his hand to her lips. “That’s not true Red. I have always liked you. You’re the real hero not Buffy. But you were with the wolf and then the witch so I let go of my feelings for you.” Spoke said wistfully. “You did? I mean I know you have told me you wanted to bite me and you did kidnap me but I never thought you really thought of me that way.” She said, with a sparkle in her eyes. "Well I did Red can I kiss you again?" Spike asked, hoping she would say yes. She blushed softly. “Sure you can.”

Their kiss was soft and full of untapped passion on both sides as they held each other close and smiled at each other. “Spike.” She whispered. “You make me feel like I’m needed and cared about just being here with you means I don’t have to be ashamed about what I did.” He smiled and and kissed her again his hands traveling down her body needing her ass gently.  
"You want to Red? I mean we don’t have to do any of this.” She shook her head and kissed him pulling him closer. “Spike I want this with you, want to feel you, want to make you feel like you matter and your important. I need this please.” She breathed out against his neck. He smiled at her lust, her hopeful and kissed her mouth passionately, sucking gently on her bottom lip as he unbuttoned her shirt slowly with gentle fingers. She kissed back with a fever she hadn’t know possible and smiled. “Please Spike I want this. I think deep down, I have always wanted this.” Hearing this, he undid his pants, letting them fall to the ground. She kissed him softly as he helped her slip out of her bra. The rest of their clothes came off rather quickly and he lay her down gently on what he was using as a makeshift bed of old newspapers and cardboard boxes. He lightly feather kissed down her creamy, supple body. She mewled and panted looking into his eyes feeling the sensations of his kisses against her skin. 

“Spike.” She whispered as he smirked and ran his hands across her breasts. “You’re so beautiful Red. I’m ashamed I never saw it till now.” She blushed a sweet shade of pink at hearing his words. “I could write hours of poetry just about the way you look right now.” She blushed more, turning from pink to a crimson. “Well I would like to see that.” She breathed out between a gasp as he walked his finger to her sweet folds and entered her slowly. He stroked his finger against and then adding another finger, tweaking and pinching her soft, warm flesh and she moaned softly and scratched at him. She arched against him, needing him, letting him know she was so done being teased. 

“Spike please no more teasing. Please just be with me want to feel you inside me.” She said as she moaned out. He nodded. "Of course Red. I want that, too.” He lined his cock up her and swiftly and thrust into her as held her hips. She arched her back and moved to the rhythm with him, their bodies joined in pure bliss there movements were fast and uncoordinated. She moaned and screamed his name as he hit her g-spot, making her climax build, pushing her over the edge. He moved with her, his balls drawing up to empty his dead seed inside her. “You’re amazing Willow you’re so beautiful like this. Red, so mesmerizing and giving yourself over to me so completely.” She blushed at the words Spike was saying. They kissed passionately and he went rigid, his normal face slipped into his demonic one as came inside her with a silent scream. She came at the same moment calling out to him and offering her neck to him to bite. He was nervous because of the chip but he had no intent on hurting her. He allowed his fangs dropped and he bite into her tender flesh. She whimpered and panting heavily, trying to regain herself after the epic orgasim she just had.

“That was something.” She told him and smiled as he gently pulled out and wrapped his arm around her. “You are amazing Red, so responsive and in tune with your body and feelings. That was just what we needed I think, luv.” She nodded in a full agreement.

“So where does this leave us now Spike?” She asked. “Well Red I think it leaves us here.” He kissed her with heat and passion and nipped her lips softly. She giggled, wrapping her arms around him. “And here is a very good place to be, alone with you. I mean you don’t judge me on the things I have done.” She blushed, feeling slightly exposed. “Spike just know I would never judge you. I think this could be the start of something that both of us didn’t know we needed. Don’t you think, Spike?" She asked him. He shooked his head yes in a agreement and kissed her fiercely. "Yes Red, this is something that could be one for the books, luv. Something they will write about Red.” She blushed brightly. “Maybe Spike but I know that right here, right now, what I’m feeling I don’t want to lose it. If we could, I wish we could just hide out here for a while.” Spike looked at her, a smile on his face. “Who says we can’t luv?” She smiled and took his hand in hers. “I will help you get through this. We can get through the ups and downs of you learning to have a soul again. I will be here the whole time.” She said and pulled him in for another kiss before letting him go. She wanted him to know she meant it looking in his eyes lovingly. She kissed his cheek and hugged him and they lay back down and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the future they could and possibly would have together.

End


End file.
